


we wear our hearts on our sleeves

by dreamsailing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Exes, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsailing/pseuds/dreamsailing
Summary: playing the kissing game with your ex shouldn't be this fun and easy.





	we wear our hearts on our sleeves

**Author's Note:**

> for kulto, who wanted an o/h version of the cargel metro vid! i wrote this quickly so please don't expect much hhhh but i hope you'll enjoy reading this!

"Wait, I thought Guanlin's the one taking up Communication Arts?"

"I am." Guanlin answers Seongwu's question, walking up to stand behind Jinyoung who already has his hands on the papers supposedly prepared by Guanlin.

"Then why is Jinyoungie, uh," Minhyun trails on the last syllable while trying to find the right word in his mind, "directing this?" he finishes, motioning on the space between the four of them with his index finger.

"This big baby caught a fever." Jinyoung supplies, hitting Guanlin lightly by the shoulder with a roll of paper. Guanlin could only pout and rub on his shoulder. "His throat hurts so he's not allowed to speak alot today."

"He just wants to take over my projects, to be honest - "

"That's 11 words off your allowable 100, Lin. Do you really want to waste more?"

Guanlin replies with a meek _no sir,_ purses his lips and links his hands behind his back.

Seongwu and Minhyun barely stiffle their laugh. Nobody expected this pair to stick - nobody even dared think they would be _possible_. And so seeing them bicker like any other couple is too fascinating for the other two. They can't seem to take their eyes off the younger couple.

"Alright!" Jinyoung breaks the giggling fit, his eyes narrowing at the older two. "Before we start, we'll need to have a little information about you two. Your relationship, how long you've been together, those stuff, yeah? Alright, please look at the camera as you speak."

Guanlin moves to stand behind the camera, adjusts it a bit before signaling an _ok_.

"I'm Ong Seongwu."

"I'm Hwang Minhyun."

"We dated back when we were 17. We were together for over 2 years."

Guanlin whistles and Jinyoung's eyes widen at the information. "Wow, hyungs. Seventeen? Guess you guys felt itchy too early?"

"Yah, Bae Jinyoung." Minhyun raises his voice a little, the shell of his ears burning a familiar shade of red. Jinyoung hides his snickers behind his papers. "Stick to your script, kid."

"Alright." Jinyoung assents, wiping the smile off his face. "So, we'll need you to have your arms around each other for the entirety of this shoot."

"Easy peasy." Seongwu turns to face Minhyun with a smirk tugging on his lips, an arm easily snaking around Minhyun's waist and pulling him closer to his chest. "Alright?" Seongwu turns to look at Jinyoung and Guanlin who are also sporting the same grin.

"Minhyun hyung you also have to - "

"Alright, alright." Minhyun hesitantly wraps an arm around Seongwu's middle. His fingers curling on the material of Seongwu's coat. However, Seongwu wraps another arm around him and locks his hands together on Minhyun's back, effectively trapping the other against his chest. Minhyun is left with no choice but to follow suit and bring his hands together on Seongwu's back as well. He's quite sure how he probably looks like a tomato right now basing on how hot his cheeks feel. He feels the embarrassment bubbling inside of him, but when he lifts his head to look at Seongwu - not a trace of the teasing grin on the other's lips but now a sincere smile and warm, brown eyes fixed on him - the embarrassment quickly dissipates.

"Okay, here are the rules. I'll be reading a few questions and if your ex fits the description, you'll have to give him a kiss. But we're throwing in a little twist here," Minhyun throws Jinyoung a wary glance to which the younger responds with a cheeky smile, "you're not allowed to kiss him on the same spot twice."

Minhyun catches how Guanlin _oohs_ behind the camera and immediately realizes the added rule isn't part of the plan. The cheeky demon is playing with him. A protest is already at the tip of his tongue but he feels Seongwu hug him tightly for a fraction of second before letting out a little laugh. He then asks Jinyoung if they could start already and turns back to fix Minhyun the same warm stare. The protest dies down Minhyun's throat.

"Who shows affection more?"

Minhyun blinks his eyes rapidly before remembering the rules. He leans in to place a soft kiss on the apple of Seongwu's left cheek.

Jinyoung hums at the scene, mumbling a quiet _predictable_ under his breath. "Okay. Next, who gets more jealous?"

Seongwu barks out a laugh before pressing a tender kiss on Minhyun's right cheek. His eyes are glinting with mirth when he pulls away. "The thing is, Minhyunnie gets jealous easily but he won't admit it. Suddenly he won't speak with you and get all mopey. You'll have to figure it out yourself."

"You know how I suck at expressing my own feelings."

"I know." Seongwu answers softly, brushing Minhyun's bangs away from his eyes. "But I learned how to deal with it."

"That, you did." Minhyun lets out an easy smile for the first time he entered the studio.

"Next," Jinyoung announces, pulling the two out of their bubble, "Who liked pulling pranks on the other?"

"Even you guys know this." Minhyun answers with a laugh and both Jinyoung and Guanlin join him. He places a quick kiss on Seongwu's nose. "He's mischievous. There were times he gets a little overboard and that would be the cause of our fights."

"But we always make up fast."

"Yeah, 'cause you won't leave me alone until I say we're okay."

Seongwu runs a hand over his hair, a string of laughter falling from his lips. "I couldn't count how many times I climbed your bedroom window just to check if you were okay."

"My mom caught him twice!" Minhyun says to the camera and Seongwu's head falls on Minhyun's shoulder in embarrassment. His shoulders shake as he continues to laugh and when he comes back up, his face down to his neck is flushed red. Minhyun couldn't help but cup the other's face and squeeze them in between his palms.

"Because I didn't want you to go to sleep with a heavy heart." Seongwu explains, jutting his bottom lip a little. Minhyun scrunches his nose at him before knocking him on the forehead.

"Christ," Guanlin whispers close to Jinyoung's ear as they continue to watch their older friends practically give each other gooey eyes. "Are they sure they've broken up?"

"Makes me wonder, too." Jinyoung answers quietly before clearing his throat to read the next question.

"Okay if you guys don't mind, let's move on to the next question."

"Sorry." Minhyun and Seongwu say at the same time and sheepish smiles on their faces.

"Who gets drunk faster?"

Seongwu silently plants a kiss on the corner of Minhyun's lips. "Three sips and he's gone."

"Who gets annoyed quicker?"

Minhyun makes a move to lean in but Seongwu is faster to place a kiss on his nose.

"Hey!"

"You do get annoyed faster!"

"I do not!" Minhyun huffs, jabbing a finger on Seongwu's side. The other almost jumps out of Minhyun's hold but the latter makes sure to keep him there. "You're the kid who gets annoyed at anything anytime!"

"Alright! Just tell me you wanted to kiss me too, christ." Seongwu offers his right cheek and Minhyun kisses him, but not before jabbing another finger on his side.

"Like I said, a kid." Minhyun says with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, old man. Have it your way."

"Who's sweeter?" Jinyoung asks through a smile.

"That's him." Minhyun aswers immediately and Seongwu acknowledges with a shrug of his shoulder.

When Minhyun makes no move to lean closer, Seongwu pinches him by the side, eliciting a surprised gasp from Minhyun and a whack on his shoulder. "You're supposed to kiss me."

"Can't you wait, you kid? I'm still thinking where to kiss you."

Seongwu tauntingly leans in and puckers his lips. "You know you can always kiss me here."

Minhyun places a palm over Seongwu's lips before plating a kiss on Seongwu's forehead. "Pretty forehead." Minhyun says with a lilt in his voice. Seongwu narrows his eyes at him.

"Are you sure you guys are exes?" Jinyoung couldn't help but ask, rolling the papers and placing them down the chair.

"Yeah?" Seongwu answers nonchalantly.

"I'm having a hard time believing considering how - _comfortable_ \- you act around each other. Are exes supposed to be this okay with each other?"

"Well, we did have a clean breakup four years ago." Minhyun turns to look at Seongwu and the other nods his head. "And we agreed to stay as good friends even after the breakup."

"But -"

"Just read your script, Jinyoung." Seongwu says laughingly, "I'll tell you something to clear your mind after this shoot."

Guanlin appears beside Jinyoung and picks up the papers to place them back to Jinyoung's hands. "Let's just finish this quick, alright babe?"

Jinyoung stares down at the paper, his brows knitted together. "Alright."

Guanlin moves back behind the camera and Jinyoung once again fixes his eyes on the two . He's reviewing the remaining questions when something dawns upon him.

"Yah, Lai Guanlin, did you just _babe_ me?"

Guanlin laughs behind the camera, head thrown back and gummy smile in full display.

"Ah, I've been caught."

Jinyoung throws him a glare but Guanlin just laughs even more. "We'll talk later."

"He reminds me so much about you."

Seongwu whispers against Minhyun ears. Minhyun only raises his brows at him.

"Alright we have three questions left. Who says sorry more?"

Minhyun kisses Seongwu's chin. "He says sorry in different ways. There's the simple I'm sorry, I'm sorry through a poem, I'm sorry through a song, I'm sorry through a hug - the type where he'll cling on you until he's pretty sure he's squeezed all the annoyance inside of you. And there's the I'm sorry kisses." Minhyun finishes with a millisecond glance at Seongwu's lips. He hangs his head low in prayer that Seongwu didn't catch it and unconsciously tightens his hold on Seongwu. Unfortunately for him, Seongwu has always been very keen with everything involving Minhyun.

"Who cried alot after the break up?"

"Ah," Minhyun ducks his head in embarrasment. Seongwu only throws a small smile towards the camera before tipping Minhyun's chin.

"Close your eyes." Seongwu says gently and Minhyun does so obediently. He places light kisses on each of Minhyun's lids, muttering a small sorry under his breath when he pulls away.

Minhyun's fingers move to curl themselves against the fabric of Seongwu's coat by the arm. "Stop saying sorry."

Seongwu sucks in a deep breath before bringing Minhyun's head to his chest with a hand on the back of his head. "Been trying."

"Then try harder." Minhyun answers, words a little muffled from where he's planted against Seongwu's chest.

"You think we should've included in the script the reason behind the breakup?" Jinyoung asks in a whisper, stepping back to join Guanlin by the camera.

Guanlin looks at the two, eyes drinking the unmistakable affection that's still overflowing between the two. "I think it's better left off-camera, Jin."

Jinyoung follows Guanlin's eyes and studies the two again. They look perfect for each other. Why have they broken up?

"Alright." Jinyoung announces, uncrossing his arms. "Here's the final question."

Minhyun and Seongwu turn to look at him, eyes a bit more somber than from the start of the shoot.

"Who loved more?"

A flash of pain crosses Seongwu's face but he's quick to mask it with a smile.

"That's quite hard." He says, meeting Minhyun's eyes. "We didn't really care about things when we were still together. Being together was more than enough." Minhyun nods, mirroring the smile Seongwu is wearing. "So, I guess we're even on this one."

Seongwu unwinds his arms around Minhyun only to trail his hands down the other's arm to lock their fingers together. He tilts his head, ducks down a little and leans to place a soft kiss on the spot just under Minhyun's ear. He feels Minhyun's hold on him tighten once his lips meets Minhyun's skin.

When he pulls away, it's Minhyun's turn to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth, his breath warm and his lips soft against Seongwu's skin. It steals Seongwu's breath away.

"That wraps it up!" Jinyoung claps his hands and Guanlin follows suit. Minhyun brings Seongwu in a hug before finally taking a step back and unlocking their hands.

"Thank you so much for doing this, hyungs." Guanlin says, wrapping an arm around Seongwu in thanks. He moves and does the same for Minhyun.

"You owe us big time, Guanlin-ah. Treat us to some meat!"

"Hyung! I'm still a broke college student."

"Come on, Seong. Stop trying to dig a hole on the kid's wallet. He barely has enough to take Jinyoungie on a date."

"Minhyun hyung!" Jinyoung protests, looking affronted. "I can pay for my own food! I'm not some sort of parasite Guanlin has to feed!"

It sends the two into a laughing fit while Jinyoung continues to whine. Guanlin starts to clean up, but the smile on his lips is one that cannot be easily hidden.

"Alright, Jinyoungie. You're not a parasite." Minhyun assures the younger, ruffling his head messily. "Just some kind of creature that lives off Guanlin's affection."

"You know what," Jinyoung picks up the papers again and rolls them. He then jokingly hits Minhyun in the arm. "I think it's time for the two of you to leave."

"Okay, okay. We'll leave you two now." Minhyun answers before sprinting towards the door to avoid any more of Jinyoung's strikes. He calls for Seongwu when he's already by the door. "Seong-ah, I didn't bring my car. Mind dropping me off?"

"Yeah, sure." Seongwu makes a move to follow Minhyun but he's stopped with a hand wrapped around his arm.

"Hyung. You said you wanted to tell me something after the shoot?"

Seongwu falls silent for a few seconds before he finally realizes what the younger meant. "Oh." A wide smile breaks on his lips before he's leaning to whisper something on Jinyoung's ears.

"I'm trying to win Minhyun back."

Seongwu raises his fist towards Jinyoung while he's walking back towards the door. "Wish me luck, Jinyoung-ah!"

Jinyoung slowly shakes his head, a smile creeping on his lips as he thinks back to how Seongwu and Minhyun screamed love the whole shoot. "I won't wish you any!" Jinyoung shouts and Seongwu's smile falls. "Because you won't need any, hyung. Go get him back!"

Seongwu laughs aloud before shouting a quick thanks and dashing out of the studio.

Jinyoung turns around to see Guanlin almost done with cleaning up. He picks up his bag and waits for the younger to walk beside him.

"Let's not be like them." Guanlin says out of nowhere. Jinyoung looks at him quizically.

"What? Let's not be stupidly in love just like them?"

"Nah," Guanlin shakes his head and throws an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder. "Let's not break up when we clearly still love each other."

"Ah," Jinyoung acknowledges and nods his head.

Minhyun and Seongwu clearly are still in love with each other and Jinyoung could only wish nothing but for things to work out for the two of them this time. He turns to look at Guanlin and thanks the heavens things aren't complicated for the two of them. He hopes things will stay simple as this even if time passes. 

"Well, you'll have to do alot of things to keep me." Jinyoung says when they're finally seated inside the car.

"Yeah?" Guanlin asks, reaching over to pull on Jinyoung's seat belt to buckle him in. "Like what?"

"Like feeding me."

Guanlin erupts in laughter. "I thought you said you weren't a parasite."

"Well, maybe I am your parasite." Jinyoung crosses his arms and looks outside the window. "Nobody just needs to know."

**Author's Note:**

> let's just say o/h broke up when seongwu had to go overseas when he got accepted to an arts program in an uni in the US. they chose to break things off clean than to risk drifting apart in a long distance relationship. that's why mh tells sw to stop saying sorry because he's done nothing wrong when they broke up. mh wanted to support him in chasing his dreams, so he let him go.


End file.
